narniafandomcom-20200223-history
The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki
News With the new movie out, there should be an influx of articles and contributions. Please do not forget about the articles that still need help, listed below! Thanks! Wolfdog 00:31, 29 May 2008 (UTC), Narnia Wiki administrator Illustrations Wanted This is a request for some good quality fanart to illustrate some of the more minor articles. As most images on this wiki have so far come from the recent movies, original fan made images would be appreciated for articles that are not covered by these (i.e. come from other books). Please remember to resize images appropriately before uploading and inserting into articles. Thanks! Poggin 19:25, 17 June 2008 (UTC) '' '' ● '' '' Articles in need... PLEASE FOLLOW THE NARNIA WIKI FORMAT WHEN WRITING! Articles that need proper formatting *LIST APPLICABLE ARTICLES HERE Articles that need more info *Harfang (including the surrounding Ruined City of the Giants) *Hermit of the Southern March *The Horse and His Boy *False Aslan (includes the "False Aslan affair") *Lantern Waste *The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) (plot expansion) *The Magician's Nephew (finishing touches) *Prince Caspian (expansion) *Puzzle *Dawn Treader *Rumblebuffin *The Silver Chair (needs finishing touches) *Terebinthia Articles that need creation and/or significantly more research!!! (Feel free to add more to the list!) *Azaroth *Azim Balda *Autumn Feast (tradition of the Harfanger Giants) *Bight of Calormen *Caldron Pool (not "Cauldron") *Calavar - a Calormene province *Camillo the Hare *Chippingford - briefly mentioned in The Last Battle *Clodsley Shovel *Dancing Lawn *The Dark Castle *Deadman's Hill (home of Wimbleweather) *Deathwater Island *The Ettinsmoor Gorge *Giants' Bridge *Great Desert *Great Northern River (also called the River Ettinsmoor) *Glasswater - a sharply inward-pointing cove at the mouth of a creek with the same name *Hogglestock the Hedgehog *Ilkeen - Calormene lake *Lasaraleen *Mezreel - another Calormene lake *Mrs. Macready *Nain - king of Archenland during the Narnian Revolution *Narnian Marches - includes the Southern March and Western Marches *Narrow Gorge - In the Great Desert *Olvin *Order of the Lion (a type of knighthood, first given to Caspian X) *Overworld vs. Underland (the two great lands of Narnia) *Pattertwig *Pire - once a Giant named Pire who was turned to stone by Olvin of Archenland into the great Mt. Pire...the mountain is sometimes called "Olvin" as a tribute to the hero *Poggin (dwarf in The Last Battle) *Pugrahan *Ravenscaur *River Archen - small river than connects to the Great River just about at the Fords of Beruna *River Calormen - marks the southern boundary line of the Great Desert and passes by Tashbaan *River Winding Arrow - marks the northern boundary line of the Great Desert *Shuddering Wood *Siege of Anvard *Spirit, as in wood spirits and water spirits *Stormness Head *Tashbaan Tombs *Teebeth *Tirian *Tehishbaan *Villains of Narnia *White Stag *Witch(es) *Zalindreh *Zardeenah (goddess of Calormen; Lady of the Night) *Many more characters and places! If you can think of any, help create an article! *These following three of the seven Noble Lords during the Age of Exploration: **Argoz **Mavramorn **Revilian *These following battles during the Telmarine Conquest: **Siege of Beaversdam **Siege of Cair Paravel *Caspian IX's lords: **The Brothers of Beaversdam **Arlian **Belisar **Ermion **Uvilas *Notable gnomes: **Mullugutherum **Orruns **Golg **Urnus